


Life

by YutaAoi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutaAoi/pseuds/YutaAoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 lives. 8 units. 1 school. 1 boy.<br/>Who does he meet, and how does he interact with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> jhgkda helloooooo im so nervous i havent written in forever there are probably a lot of mistakes and its probably pretty ooc im sor r y

His first life, he had dull hair and dull eyes. Nothing special, really. He worked in the palace as a servant boy, his mother a maid and his father unknown. He was all alone, except his mother, who he barely saw due to their jobs. But he didn’t mind. Because it was here that he had the chance to observe the king. The king, who the boy looked up to. He had beautiful hair, and shining eyes. He was talented, something the boy wished he was.

There was once a chance that the boy was able to talk to this king, the king that he admired so much. The king, most likely, did not remember any of this conversation. But the boy remembered. He remembered every word - well, that would be wrong. He remembered the gist of what had been said. The king had spoken to him of how he had observed the boy, and how he thought he did well. The boy thanked him, and really, that was all.

But the king had introduced him to another person who had worked in the castle. The boy never really remembered names, but he could recall the silver hair he had. This person worked as a chef in the castle, and was around the same age as the boy. He wasn’t exactly the nicest person(that was a complete understatement, he was terrible to be around), but he was someone the boy eventually came to enjoy the presence of.

The two of them fought a lot, although most of it was the boy teasing the chef. The two were an odd pair, from what the other workers had observed, but they were a bit refreshing to see. The boy had become a bit more cheerful, and the chef had become more open. The boy’s eyes were sparkling a little more each day. The chef’s attitude was becoming more bearable each day.

The boy once had nothing to really do, and followed the other into the kitchen to observe his work. It was there he met another chef, although lazy and sleepy. This chef had pretty black hair that the boy admired. The silver haired chef had told the boy that this chef worked better during the night, and thus was allowed to sleep on the job during the day.

Once, the black haired chef had given a dish he made to the boy. It looked awful, but he ate it anyways, because one could not just become a chef in the castle for nothing. He was quite surprised. Not only was it edible, it was one of the most delicious things he had eaten in his life. The boy expressed his feelings to the chef, who just shrugged.

 

Soon, it wasn’t uncommon to find the boy in the kitchen, bothering and observing the two chefs who had entered his life. Often, he was found hanging over their shoulders, trying to see what they were making. Or maybe he would be the one working, with a chef or two bugging him in return for his annoyance in the kitchen. Either way, the trio became a common sight. They were always near each other when they had the chance.

But their happiness didn’t last long. The boy had gotten word that his mother had become ill, but continued his job while she rested in her quarters. But after a few months, she had shown no signs of getting better. He realized she didn’t have much time left, and thus left his job to tend to her. It was a year afterwards that she had passed.

He went back to his job, his old routine. He didn’t have the energy to bother the two chefs. And the two chefs seemed to have decided that the boy needed space. The boy once again was left alone, but he didn’t mind. He had enough time to take in the fact that his mother was leaving him, and he was used to the loneliness. Afterall, everyone will leave one day or another. Whether it was leaving him, or him leaving them. So he worked through the loneliness, pretending the aching in his heart was never there.

 

Another year passed. He had seen the two chefs maybe...once? Maybe twice. But it didn’t bother him. People came, people left, and none of this bothered the boy. He had his job to worry about, he had to tend to the little things here and there. There was the appearance of a certain person that had intrigued him. He was a noble, clearly, with his fancy clothing. And his blond hair, his shining, beautiful blond hair, stood out very well. The boy was alarmed when he saw the noble walking towards him. The noble greeted him, smiled, and proceeded to fawn over the boy’s way of working(the boy was confused, but ignored him). It was an odd experience for the boy, but it was just a small oddity in his life. Until, he realized the next day, that this noble had no intention of leaving him alone. The noble, for some reason, was attached to the boy. But the noble would leave soon. He waited. Days turned to weeks, which turned to months. By this point, the boy realized the noble, whenever he left, would come back to bug the boy. Without knowing it, the sparkle in the boy’s eyes came back, and he found himself inside the kitchen once more, but this time with the noble at his side. The boy remembered clearly how it went.

_“Ha? What are you doing here again?” the silver haired chef asked while carrying a plate filled with food to a cart._

_“Wel-” the boy could not finish, as the noble beside him screamed._

_“Oh my god!! You are so adorable!” he squealed, squishing the black haired chef’s cheeks._

_“Him,” the boy pointed at the blond._

_“So annoying! Just get out!” the chef growled. The boy laughed, watching the noble continue to torture the other chef._

The moment wasn’t too long, as the silver haired chef nagged the boy to leave with the noble, but the boy felt some sort of satisfaction. And soon, everything fell into a rhythm. The boy and the two chefs were once again often found around each other, but this time it was also normal to see the noble. Everything was good.

 

But as the boy had learned, the happiness doesn’t last forever. He was cleaning the stairs while the silver haired chef was with him, the two bothering each other. It was at a particularly high place that a mistake was made. A mistake, that of course, cost a life. The chef had, jokingly, pushed the boy. But it was too rough, and the boy watched the regretful face of the chef as he fell, fell and fell, until everything hurt. And that was the end of his first life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will!!!!! be UNDEAD!!!!!!


End file.
